Tak's arrival
by Agent mothgirl
Summary: My version of Tak, the hideous new girl, although it could never compare to anything Jhonen does.


Summary: What I want to happen on tak, the hideous new girl, or if i were directing the show, I'd make this happen. This is kind of dib/takky(the first one!) and gaz sort of has a little crush on her and zim(what is it with her and the aliens?) I think Dib and Tak would make an adorable couple! My next fic will be flipped: Zim/Dib, and Gaz/Tak. Any flames will be gladly accepted and used to heat my freezing ass. Thank you.  
  
Pg-13 for: Language, and adult situations(no this is not a lemon.....hmm...this gives me ideas....)  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own invader zim or any of it's characters. A god does. I love you Jhonen....*sniff*, i loveded you.  
  
My interpretation on:  
Tak, the hideous new girl.  
By:agent mothgirl  
  
It was just another manic monday for the kids at skool. Dib had stalked ZIM on the way, gaz threatened his life a few times and was completely unaware of the world around her for she was warped into her vampire piggies game.   
Dib walked into class, Zim trailed in about 30 seconds later.   
Mrs.Bitters: You're late, Dib.  
Dib: Well so was Zim! And I was just late to ensure the safety of mankind, is that a crime? Because if it is, and if saving the world is wrong, then by god, I don't wanna be right!  
Mrs. Bitters: Detention. After school, and dont be late for that dib.  
Dib: Damn, can't I just get a slap on the wrist?  
Mrs. Bitters: no, by the way, as you kids all know, today is Valentine's Day. I'm sure you all have your boxes, now, go and put some cards in them, and then we'll continue with our lesson on doom.........  
  
Dib smiles deviously, as he slips a card into Zim's box. Dib runs back to his desk to find his box empty...like always. He sighs sadly and hangs his head.  
  
Zim picks up his box and empties it and finds a card. On it it sais:  
Meet me after school @ 5:00, don't be late  
love, your secret admirer.  
Zim ate it for reasons unknown. Dib smiled. 'He'll come after school, and I'll have him cornered, he'll fall right into my trap!'  
Mrs. Bitters: Attention class, we have a new student, her name is 'TAK', Tak, come in here and say something that won't embarass you.  
  
A girl walks in, she has a suave purple dress with black stripes, black spandex under, with awesome boots only Jhonen could think of, beautiful purple eyes, bluish-purple hair, is a little taller than dib and zim, and is rather pale. All in all, she's one helluvah badass looking chik.  
  
Tak: Um......hello....  
  
Class stares blankly at her, with the exception of Zim, who is trying to balance a pencil between his mouth and non-existent nose, and dib, who is sulking from not getting any valentines.  
  
Tak: uh...I brought Weenies! Weenies for everybody! Except the stupid green kid, ZIM.  
*author's note~ ^ could I have made that sound more wrong?*  
  
Class cheers, this has caught Zim and Dib's attention.  
Zim: I hate meat anyway, It's so....meaty.   
*author's note~hehe, Meats of doom, meats of doom*  
'wait a minute' Zim thought, 'Tak! That's where I know her name! I met her on Foodcourtia, her Dad was the Emporer of it! She was that weird cat looking thing who I used to throw meat at.'  
  
Tak is passing weenies with hearts on them down the rows.  
  
Popular blond girl: Hey, she has the style and the attitude to become one of us! The popular kids!  
Keef: She's so beautiful....  
Zooch: Yeah, she sure is, beautiful like the smell of shoelaces...  
  
Tak then gets to Dib's row, as soon as she gets to Dib, she puts her meat away, Dib feels rejected and humiliated.'why didnt I see that coming?' he thought. Just then, she pulled out a card, an even bigger peice of meat, wrapped in a red ribbon, and some candy and handed it to him. Dib looked at her with a puzzled look, and she winked at him.  
  
Tak: Here, I know what it's like to feel left out, I'll see you later, um...what's your name?  
Dib: Um....it's d-dib, eheh, Dib membrane.(I don't care what nick says, mambrane is his last name and thats final!)  
Tak: Okay, Dib, I'll see you later, save me a seat at lunch, k?   
Dib: Um, I may regret saying this, but...you do know that I'm unpopular, don't you?  
Tak: Social status doesn't matter to me, silly! Save me a seat at lunch, and we can talk about your interests!  
Dib: Okay! (to himself)wow! A REAL friend! And she's a total babe! This is too good to be true!  
Popular blond girl: TAK!! NOOOO!!!! Get away from him! You'll get dork rabies!  
Tak: What's so bad about him? I think he's kinda cute!(Dib hears this and smiles, blushing slightly)  
Mary: Ew! You did not just say that! He's a total, like, X-files nerd. All he talks about is ghosts, and accuses poor Zim of being an alien!  
Tak: Didn't you hear, the paranormal and the unknown is totally IN this season, I read it in Preteen Magazine.  
Mary: Really? Oh....We'll it's been a while since I've read one, so.....sorry Dib.  
Dib: Uh, that's okay, but Id like you praising me when I save the world instead....  
  
AT LUNCHTIME:  
  
Dib is at the lunchtable with Gaz, when Tak comes. Gaz's eyes widen.  
  
Gaz: Who are you, and why are you sitting next to my brother? You're either really crazy or really brave.  
Tak: .......um.....whatever, is that vampire piggies?  
Gaz: Don't even think about touching it, it's MINE!!!! The piggies belong to me!!!  
Tak: Okay, but don't be fooled, the transformation move isnt quarter circle back in that level, it's up down forward forward, down up down.  
Gaz: I'll remember that, thanks.(she smiles at her, tak smiles back....hey, that rhymes!)  
  
Dib: So tak, I read Preteen scream last night, and the paranormal is not In, and I just wanted to say...thanks.  
Tak: No problem, Dibby. Wait a minute, what were you doing reading pre-teen scream?  
Gaz: Don't ask tak, just please, dont ask.  
(dib gives gaz an annoyed look)  
Dib: So tak, you know Zim, right?  
Tak: Yes, yes I do.   
Dib:Well, you make think I'm crazy, like everyone else, or you may say it's puberty, like my father does, but Do you know that Zim's really an alien trying to take over the earth?  
Tak: Yup, and I'll do whatever it takes to stop him!  
Dib: Really!?!!? You hate him too?  
Tak: Hell yeah!  
(Dib has a huge smile on his face)  
Tak: Hey Dib, watch this. HEY ZIM!!!  
Zim: Hmm?  
(Tak then squirts Zim with b-b-que sauce, and Zim runs around screaming. Dib and Tak crack up and are getting much enjoyment out of this, while gaz just looks on with pity for zim.^_^)  
(Tak then won't stop picking on zim all day, and dib is getting kind of mad)  
Tak: What's the matter?  
Dib: Y'know, you're paying an awful lot of attention to him, even if it is negative.  
Tak: Aww, don't get jealous, hey, i gotta go, ill see ya tommorrow!  
Dib: Bye!(they wave good-bye, as soon as Tak leaves, dib gets a goofy grin on his face.)  
Gaz: Let's go dib!  
  
Meanwhile at Zim's house:  
Zim: I can't believe she humiliated me in front of everyone! SOOOOOOOOOOOOO many times! Soon she will be washing my irken feet with her tears! WASH!!!!!!!!  
GIR: Master, why do you have red stuff all over you!?  
Zim: Oh, gir, there is this stupid girl who I know, her name is TAK, and she won't stop picking on me!   
GIR: It' cuz she likes you, like on T.V., whenever a girl picks on a guy, its cuz she likes him!  
Zim(totally shocked): WHAT!? What did you say?  
GIR: ..............I MADE IT MA-SELF!!!!!!!!!!!  
Zim: So that's whom that stupid secret admirer note was from! Oh, Tak, I knew she'd come back, she couldn't keep her hands of my.......flack.  
GIR: WAZZA' flack?  
Zim: Do not QUESTION MY FLACK!!!!!  
GIR: Uhh,............I'm gunna go watch t.v. now, mmmm....piggies smell like stars! DOOM DOOM DOOMY DOOM!  
Zim: Oh yes, and Tak will smell like stars tomorrow too, when I star her up....uh....yeah.  
  
THE NEXT DAY AT SKOOL RECESS:  
Dib:'finally i have someone i can just let loose to!' So......Tak, don't ya just HATE zim!  
Tak: Uh, yeah, sure dib, whatever.  
Dib:(sighs dreamily) Yeah, me too....you know, we have sooooooooo much in common....  
Tak:(smiles at him) yeah, we do.  
  
Just then, ZIM steps in between their "conversation" of flirty stares.  
  
Zim: Um, tak, may I have a word with you, in private?  
Tak looks at dib, and he nods with a suspicious look on his face  
Tak: What do you want, Zim?  
Zim: Tak, i know how you feel about me, first, I was overcome with ickiness, but now it's kinda a good feeling being worshipped by you! So, I'm willing to let you in as an assistant when I take over the world.  
Tak: Me!? LIKE YOU!? And I plan on taking over the world myself, thankyouverymuch! Go ask Gaz to assist you.  
Zim: yeah right! Gaz is scary-i mean, too weak to be my assistant. RESISTANCE IS FUTILE!!!!!   
Tak: Goodbye zim, oh and zim....  
Zim: Hm...?  
(Tak squirts him in the eye with barbeque sauce and runs away laughing, We pan to Zim as the sauce slides down his eye.)  
Zim: Oh, laugh it up TAK, laugh while you ca-OOWWWW IT BURRRNNNS!!!!!!  
  
(we then pan to behind a bush, we're dib was listening in on their convo, and he has a broken and devastated look on his face.)  
Dib: I can't beleive.....why would tak want to take over the earth, she's a human being! I....ow my heart!   
  
Tak is walking outside, and Gaz comes over to her.  
Gaz: um...so tak, would you like to..come over later?  
Tak: Yeah sure! You're brother's not only like, the cutest guy in the school, but you're the coolest kid i know! Of course ill come over!  
gaz is happy and blushes at the compliment. Just then, Dib walks over to them with an angry look on his face.  
Tak: Hiya Dib! What's up?  
Dib: It's over Tak, the jig is up, and you're going down! Not up.....where the jig is, but down.  
Tak: Dib, are you feeling okay?  
Dib: No! NEVA!!!!  
Tak: Um....what?   
Dib: Shutup.  
Tak: What's wrong?  
Dib: Hmm...let's see, I just found out that the object of my affection, I.E.-YOU, are an alien!  
Gaz: Oh god, here we go again....  
Tak: Dib....I didn't want it to come to this....but...(she pulls out a device with a big red button out of nowhere and presses it, a cage falls on gaz)  
Gaz: Hey, what did I do?  
Tak: You'll get in the way, sorry gaz!   
(Tak then turns into her true form, Gaz is shocked, and Dib is frightened,)  
Tak: I'm sorry Dib, but I cannot let you interefere, so before I inflict killing-ness-thingy stuff on you! I'll also let you in on my secret like all the bad guys do in the movies.........I'm here to kill Zim, then take over the Earth!!With my BEAUTIFUL WEENIE EMPIRE!!! MWMAAWAHHAHAH!!!  
(just then, Zim comes with a weird suit on, flying in on GIR)  
Zim: I don't think so TAK!   
Tak: Oh, pu-lease. Zim, a bunny rabbit is scarier than you.  
Dib: Look out Zim, she has sharp claw thingies!  
Tak: ....No i don't....  
Dib: .........  
Zim: And another thing you won't....don't have is your life!! MWAHAH!! GIR, Attack!  
GIR: A delicate flower such as myself doesn not do such brutal things.............Coooooooppcoooookess!!!  
Zim: ....  
Tak: ...  
Dib: Like master like pet...  
Zim: Shutup Dib. PREPARE TO DIE TAK!!  
Tak: I look forward to it, Zim...not the...preparing to die thing, but prep-(before Tak could finish, Zim hit her with his little leg claw thingies, and as Tak and zim are duking it out, Dib is trying to escape)  
Dib: Hey, Doggie!  
GIR: Me?  
Dib: Yah, could you take me and my sister out of here?  
GIR: I Duunnttt kneeeoowwwww.......ya got cupcakes?  
Dib: No.  
(gir than flies away and marries a piggy for reasons uknown)  
Gaz: Zim! Tak! stop this! Let me out of here!! Tak! Leave Zim alone with that! Her Zim, stop, you could hurt her!  
(as Gaz is criticising the fight, Dib lets her out of the cage, and is about to escape, when Tak appears in fornt of him, very beat up.)  
Tak: Where do you two think you're going?  
Gaz: I didn't want to hae to do this..but...  
(Gaz punches Tak in the face)  
Gaz: Now, go back to your home planet, and leave Zim alone. I'm going home, this doesn't amuse me anymore, bye.(lightning strikes out of nowhere, and Gaz is all of a sudden gone.)  
Tak: Ow, my trevochia.....Well, Zim, I guess you guys win. I'll be back for revenge!! And th only reason I'm leaving is because Gaz wants me to. Zim, you were a worthy opponent.  
Zim: so....does that mean, you wanna get together sometime and-  
Tak: no....  
(Tak gets in her space ship, and is stopped by Dib.)  
Dib: You know Tak, we could have had something special. I really did like you , ya know. And I still do.  
Tak: Yeah, well, I said I'd be back to kill zim, so....maybe we'll see each other again? You were the cutest human I've ever met, and I think ou're the most sane person on this planet, and one day, you'll get the love and respect you deserve.(she pulls him in for a kiss, then leaves. Dib has a shocked expression, and his lips are frozen in a puckered up position, then, his expression changes to a smile)  
Dib: Hey, I just got my first kiss form a hot alien babe!  
Tak:(yelling from her spaceship) TELL GAZ I SAID BYE!!!  
Dib: Ye-yeah, sure.....  
Zim: I hate you Dib.  
Dib: Yeah, i know, and I hate you too Zim.  
Zim: I hate you more, though.  
Dib: I hate you even more than more though.  
(and this went on for 3 minutes, until Zim gor tired and went home)  
  
THE END!!!! I MADE IT MA-SELF!!!!!!!!!!  
  
*~my next fic will be a future fic, of tak returning while dib is 17, then I'll make a double slash fic, dib/zim, and gaz/tak, but in my future fic its gunna be tak/dib, and gaz/zim~*  



End file.
